The Adventures of Two Random Otakus
by Miss Arcobaleno
Summary: My friend and I were watching Yu Yu Hakusho parodies when we were sucked into the Yu Yu Hakusho world. Now add the fact that we're insane otakus and fangirls. Good luck to you boys, you're about to meet your worst nightmare. KuramaxOC, HieixOC.


**Chapter 1: Well, Crap**

* * *

Elise and Ella were in Ella's room watching Yu Yu Hakusho parodies.

_Yusuke was climbing up stairs to a temple. Yusuke thought, 'Stupid Botan. Stupid Koenma. Sending me off to the stupid woods for stupid reasons that can only be explained through a flashback.'_

_At school Yusuke yelled at Botan, "What is it now Botan?" Botan answered, "Well Yusuke, Lord Koenma has another mission for you." Yusuke complained, "Ah, come on, give me a break. I just risked my life getting back those stupid artifacts. How much am I getting paid for that anyway?" Botan started laughing, "Ahahahahahah! Oh, you were serious?"_

_Botan continued, "Anyway, the new case involves helping out an old friend of Koenma. Her name is Genkai." Yusuke interrupted, "Wait a minute! If you think I'm going to spend my three day weekend cleaning up some old lady's diaper."_

The screen swirled a deep purple color. The girls cocked their heads to the side wondering what was happening when a hand shot out of the computer and grabbed Ella, who had grabbed Elise, and pulled the two into the computer.

Ella opened her eyes only to discover she was falling from the sky. Ella screamed, "Holy hell!" Elise warned, "Ground!" Ella and Elise braced themselves to hit the hard earth.

Instead Ella landed on something soft and warm while Elise was caught by something.

"Woman, I suggest you get off unless you really want to die that badly."

Ella carefully opened one eye, only to see another one, except this one was red, glaring up at her. With that, she froze and stared wide eyed at _Hiei_, the _anime character_ that should not be this real and the one she had just landed on.

Elise, like Ella, was freaking out. She had been caught by Kurama and was now being held bridal style by the fox demon who was visibly worried about her.

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked while he looked her over for any injuries.

Elise didn't respond but instead blew in Kurama's face, making him flinch and release her. Ella jumped off of Hiei and the two girls ran towards the forest. Hiei sat up and stared at the direction the girls had run in while Kurama followed his example. After a few moments Hiei finally opened his mouth and said what the both of them were thinking at that moment.

"What the hell just happened?"

Kurama, not knowing how to respond, just ran after the two girls while Hiei followed after.

-:-

Ella and Elise had finally gotten pretty far away, which was a miracle considering Hiei's speed. They were now sitting on tree roots, panting. When they finally thought they were safe, the two heard people running towards them. Elise panicked and the tree they were resting on hollowed out while the plants around them pushed the two girls into the tree then covered the opening.

Kurama and Hiei ran past the tree without stopping once. After a while the plants moved and the girls left the tree. Elise looked at her hands, "Did I do that?" Ella stared at her friend, "You must have. I didn't do anything and this tree looks normal to me."

Ella took a good look at Elise and yelled, "Holy!" Elise asked, "What?" Ella answered while placing a hand on her hip, "You look amazing with black hair." Elise smiled at her, "Really? I do?" All of a sudden Elise's eyes widened as she realized something.

Well now that the girls are realizing what they look like, I might as well tell you too.

Ella had white hair that reached her shoulder blades and was up in a ponytail, she also had bangs that covered her right eye. She was wearing a light green v-neck tanktop that showed a bit of her stomach, black shorts, black converse hightops, and a black jacket.

Elise's hair was black and seeing as it had fallen out of its bun you could see that it reached her waist, although her straight bangs remained the same length. She was wearing a light blue, v-neck dress that reached her knees and had long sleeves. Elise was also wearing black stockings, blue heels, a black choker, and a blue bow that held some of her hair back behind her head.

Elise suddenly yelled, making Ella jump.

"Oh my god!"

"What?! What is it?!" Ella exclaimed, looking around to see if Hiei had found them and was preparing to burn them with his dragon.

"We just met Hiei and Kurama, our looks changed, and I have powers which probably means you do too! Either we just became demons and fell into Yu Yu Hakusho or we've finally gone insane!"

Shocked, Ella leaned against the shady part of the tree only to fall into the shadow. Elise's eyes widened and she screamed when Ella fell from the shade on some leaves belonging to another tree, landing hard on the ground.

Elise said, "Holy cow! Are you alright?" Ella cringed as she tried to sit up and said, "Yeah. I might have twisted my ankle, but other than that I'm fine." Elise kneeled next to her friend and looked at her ankle, "It looks like it'll be okay. And this just proved that we're both demons!"

Ella had only two words to say: "Oh shit."

-:-

Yusuke was whistling as him and the masked fighter walked to the place where the ship was going to take them to the Dark Tournament. As they passed by a road, the masked fighter noticed two bodies on the side of it.

The masked fighter pointed at the bodies and Yusuke stopped and looked. Yusuke said, "Whatta ya know?" The two walked closer to the bodies only to see that it was Ella and Elise. Yusuke shook them.

Elise woke up and started rubbing her eyes while Ella mumbled something about waffles before finally opening her eyes. Yusuke asked, "You guys…you're demons right?" Ella rolled her eyes and responded sarcastically, "What? The white hair and golden eyes didn't give it away." Yusuke ignored her tone and replied, "Can you do me a really big favor? I need two more fighters for the Dark Tournament and I was wondering if you could do it…" Ella stared at him for a few minutes before laughing.

-:-

Back at the dock, all of the demons were arguing about who was going to win the Tournament. Kuwabara said, "Urameshi still hasn't shown up yet. What could that dummy be doing now?" Kurama answered, "Hopefully he's finding us three more fighters. It was strange of them to change the amount at the last minute." Hiei responded, "Why don't you worry about yourself, Kuwabara? Have you gotten any better since our last fight?"

Kuwabara scoffed, "You'll see for yourself, shrimp-boy!" A pirate-guy said, "The ship is here maties. Now let's try to get on board." Kuwabara yelled, "Hey! Wait a minute, sir! Our team still has some stranglers."

The pirate-guy said, "Then you'll have to put them on that edge and send out a hit-man, stand and fight. Winners join the tournament." Yusuke called out, "Now, now. That's not necessary." Everyone turned their heads to look at Yusuke, the masked fighter, Ella, and Elise. Yusuke said, "Sorry to keep you waiting guys. I got our _capable _fighters."

Ella scoffed, "I'm not sure capable is the best word. You _did _find Elise and I on the side of the road." Kuwabara yelled, "Urameshi! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Yusuke wobbled, "These forest hikes really knock me out."

It was at this moment when Kurama, Hiei, Ella and Elise seemed to notice each other.

It was also at this moment when all hell broke loose.

* * *

**I went back and looked at this chapter and realized I was really unhappy with it. So I decided to rewrite a bit. Let me know what you think.**

**I'm going to try and update this as much as possible, since I've neglected it for so long. If it takes me a while, feel free to yell at me since that'll get me to update quicker.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Miss Arcobaleno**


End file.
